


He Will Pay

by WhiteCatInDisguise



Series: He Will Be Found [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: alchemist boi, andrew's a dick, started off as a one-shot and couldn't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCatInDisguise/pseuds/WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: Traitors pay with their lives. That's the rule the Separatists live for. So what happens when a certain Separatist leader decides to set a score with a certain traitor? And will he leave unscathed, or will he pay the price?WARNING: There will be lots of torture in the story, descriptions of injuries, panic attacks and swearing (only in the last chapters).Cross-posted from tumblr. Same username.
Series: He Will Be Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688857
Comments: 41
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Branches hit his arms, legs and face, creating small but stinging scars. He didn’t pay any attention to them, as he pushed forward, not daring to look back. His heart pumped so fast it threatened to jump out right there.

Suddenly, his leg got stuck in one of the roots and he stumbled forward with a startled yelp. His elbow grazed on the surface and he hisses at the pain. Not daring to look in fear of seeing the wound, he pushed himself back up and pressed forward.

He burst out of the wood into a clearing and his baby blue eyes scanned the surrounding, searching for a place to hide. Noticing a medium-sized stump he dived behind it, back pressed to the cold wood.

He listened closely, while he tried to calm his breathing. His heart stopped when he heard light footsteps entering the clearing.

“I know you’re there, Varian~” an overly familiar male voice sing-songed and the alchemist tried his best to stay quiet. He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps coming closer to his hiding place.

“You can run, but you can’t hide” the male continued, his voice menacing. “The princess won’t be here to save you this time”

Suddenly, a sword embedded itself in the top of the stump, missing Varian’s head by mere millimetres. The boy clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a whimper. He felt a pricking at his eyes and clenched his eyes once again, trying to stop the tears from falling.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally he heard the footsteps moving away, the sound slowly fading into the night. He stayed still for few more minutes, until he couldn’t hear anything else, apart from the wind blowing through the trees and the critters chirping.

Varian let his body slowly relax on the ground, releasing the tension from the muscles. He was safe, at least for now. He let out a deep exhale and cautiously peered from behind the stump.

The clearing was empty, not a soul visible. The alchemist felt relief with the sight and stood up. He was not out of the woods yet (both literally and not). He needed to get to the castle.

He turned around and stealthily moved through the dark forest, more relaxed but still eyes and ears open for threat. It took him longer than he wanted, but he finally saw the light between the trees and the towers of the castle stretching in the horizon.

His heart leaped at the sight and he moved faster. He was almost there, only few more steps…

Suddenly, he felt a hit in the back and he fell forward with a yelp. He pushed up with his arms, stopping in his track when a pair of black boots entered his vision.

“You didn’t really think you can escape me, did you?” a male voice sounded in his ears and Varian’s breath hitched. His eyes widened with realisation and he stumbled back.

“No, get away!” he cried, tears blurring his vision. Why? He was so close, then why? His back hit a trunk of the tree and he stared in horror at the approaching man

“Varian” the male stopped in front of the terrified boy and crouched. His dark hair tied in the usual bun at the top of his head and eyes staring right at him. “You and I both know, this is not happening”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start up slow, but it's going to go downhill pretty quick. Be ready for a lot of angst and hurt.

He woke up with a groan and throbbing pain at the back of his head. He groggily looked around, trying to make sense of the situation.

For a sparse moment he thought he went blind, as everything around him was covered in darkness. His breath quickened as his eyes darted around, trying to spot something, anything but the surrounding darkness.

He was just about to start hyperventilating, his mind in almost full panic mode, when something flickered at the corner of his vision. He focused on the movement and noticed a small candle, almost burned out.

He let out a sigh of relief, as a thought of blindness was discarded. Now, where was he?

That’s when he noticed an uncomfortable feeling on his arms. They were positioned over his head, the muscles strained from the tension. He dared to look up and his mind froze.

He was shackled and chained to the ceiling, his feet barely touching the floor. The whole position of the body put so much strain on the arm muscles it hurt and they trembled.

Suddenly, a breeze flew past and he shivered at the cold feeling. That’s when he noticed something else. His clothes were gone! Gloves, shirt, trousers, apron, boots… The only thing left out were his underpants.

“What the-?” He mumbled as another chill sent his body shivering again. His mind was working on full power, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Calm down, Varian.” He said to himself, trying to slow his breathing as he started to panic once again. “Think. What’s the last thing you-”

His monologue stopped as he remembered. Darkness, forest, running away, hiding behind the stump on the clearing, almost getting to the castle, before being abducted by-

Just then he heard a door slam and someone made his way towards him. His eyes widened with recognition and terror, as he stared at the male in front of him.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.” The male smirked as he stepped forward. Varian’s body tensed and he tried in vain to move away.

“No! Get away! Let me go!” He pleaded, already feeling his eyes tearing up. He willed for it to stop but his vision only blurred more. “Leave me alone!”

“I thought we already talked about it” came the reply and the male drew his sword, the tip of it hovering over the boy’s stomach. “It’s not going to happen”

“Why?” He cried, although he already knew the answer. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

“Because, dear Varian” the blade touched his skin now and pushed just a little bit to create a small wound. “You betrayed us”

“You-you were going to destroy Corona” the alchemist argued as he tried not to look down at his stomach. He already felt a small stream of liquid slowly moving down his skin. “A-and we agreed no one gets h-hurt”

“Corona is a disease and needs to be cleansed before we can reclaim our land” the male replied with the ever-present grin. “And I think we both know, where it’s going to start”

“P-please” Varian stuttered as the blade slowly entered deeper inside. He let out a whimper of pain and more tears fell from his eyes. “A-andrew”

“Traitors pay with their lives” was the answer before the blade was pushed in harder. The pain erupted from his stomach and Varian couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. Andrew is a real dick and we all want him dead.

He was hanging limply from the chains. His body was covered in wounds and scars. Some were big, some small. Some closed and healing, while others still bleeding. There were wounds, too, which have been burnt closed.

Andrew have been coming and going, each time bringing more weapons to injure the boy with.

The first time was only the sword. Varian still could remember how it hurt when the Saporian pushed it into his stomach. Or next to it, as it turned out.

The male was clever. He knew some injuries were able to kill the alchemist faster than the others. So he deliberately chose to cause injuries that would give more pain than pose an actual threat to the boy’s life. He wasn’t done with him yet.

Varian didn’t know how long he was kept in that dark room. There were no windows and the only light was from the candle right by the door. There was no way to keep track of time. And the fact he was moving in and out of consciousness only proved it being more challenging.

His wrist were hurting, the skin under the shackles irritated by the metal. He could be sure there were actually no skin there, just raw meat.

Andrew was gone longer than usual. At least, that’s what he thought. He couldn’t tell much without knowing how long he’d been unconscious. Nevertheless, he was getting anxious. The longer the male was gone, the more the alchemist was afraid of what he’d bring with him this time.

Finally, he heard footsteps and the door opened with a screech. Andrew stepped inside and his lips turned into a wide grin.

“Ah, you’re awake. Spares me the trouble.” He said as he approached the chained boy and put down his satchel. There was a familiar clink of glass as the bag settled on the floor.

“W-what are you going to do this time?” Varian dared to ask.

“Ah, you’d like to know, wouldn’t you?” Andrew reached out his hand and forcefully grabbed the boy’s chin. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

He released the alchemist with a push, making his body swing on the chains. He let out a small whimper as the metal bit into his already-damaged wrists.

“I’ve decided I’ve been too predictable until now.” The male stated, reaching for the satchel and shaking it, the clinking echoing in the bare room. “So I swung by your lab and brought some… gifts”

Varian’s eyes widened in horror, as the words reached his clouded mind. His gaze flickered between the male and the satchel, terror creeping up his spine.

“P-please, don’t.” He whispered but his plea fell on deaf ears.

“It’s a good thing you decided to label your stuff. Makes it easier to grab what I want” Andrew shuffled around the bag and dug out a medium-sized vial with green liquid inside.

The alchemist saw the note glued to the side, but he recognised the potion even before that. His eyes widened even more, as he realised what the male had brought.

“N-no!” He cried as he tried to move away, once again his efforts having no result.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy it” Andrew smirked. He put down the bag and uncorked the vial, stepping closer.

“Nonononononononono!” Varian cried as the glass hovered over his shoulder. He trashed around, hoping to throw the vial from the male’s hand and away from him.

A sharp slap echoed in the room and the boy fell quiet, shocked by the action. His cheek burned but the tears didn’t stop falling.

“P-please” he begged in a quiet whisper. Andrew clicked his tongue in annoyance and put the vial away. Varian felt a wave of relief but left as quickly as it came, when he saw the male’s next action.

The Saporian took out a piece of material from his satchel and grabbed the alchemist’s chin. Before the boy’s brain had any chance to register what’s going on, the male forced the material into his mouth to the point where he thought he’d throw up.

Pleased with the result, he reached for the vial again, and brought it back just mere inches over the boy’s shoulder. A single drop lingered at the opening before falling onto a bare skin.

Varian let out a muffled scream, as the acid ate through his skin and muscles. He panted heavily, not able to breathe properly because of the gag.

“Now, that’s more like it” Andrew’s voice reached him like through the fog. The pain was overwhelming, reaching to his bones. “Let’s try one more time, shall we?”

The pain erupted again and Varian tried to scream despite the gag. Tears flooded his vision and his hair stick to his sweaty forehead.

Please, make it stop…, he thought as another drop found its place on his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still there, nothing's changed. Or did it...?

Varian came to in a dark abbyss. At first he thought the candle went out but there was a feeling at the back of his mind that something was not right. He lifted his hand to brush through his hair and stopped mid-action.

His hands were free. Shocked, he closed his eyes and opened them again but still didn’t see any shackles. He didn’t feel any strain on his arms either. That was when another though hit him.

He had his clothes back. He stared with wide eyes at his gloved hand and looked down to see his other clothes on him as well.

Thinking it too good to be true, he uncovered his shoulder and gaped at the smooth skin there. No wound from when Andrew poured the acid. He didn’t feel any pain either. Surprised, he checked his other injuries, all of which he’d found gone.

“What’s going on?” He mumbled, running his hand through his hair. He should be relieved but he didn’t. Something was wrong. Something was not right.

He looked around again, the dark abbys staring right back at him, sending a chill down his spine. Where was he?

Deciding that walking was better than standing, he chose a direction at random and moved towards it. He didn’t know how long was he walking. He wasn’t even sure he was still moving in the same direction as he originally planned.

Then, somewhere at the horizon, he spotted a light. Curious, but also cautious, he walked towards it, the light growing larger and larger. The closer he got, the more peaceful he felt.

The light was safe. He didn’t know where he knew that from, but he did. His steps quickened and he first trottend then ran towards the light. He was safe, just few more steps…

Then something caught his wrist and he fell forward with a startled yelp. He turned around to see what happened and saw a shackle closed around his wrist, the chain dissapearing into the abbys.

He heard a sound of clanking and another shackle shot from the darkness, catching his other wrist.

“No! Let me go!” he cried, as he tried to get rid of the binding. The chains tensed and his wrist were brought together, the metal merging. He trashed and pulled, but the metal held still.

“So, you thought you can escape me?” a familiar voice sounded from the shadows. He turned around wildly, trying to spot the male but there was nothing there. “Poor Varian. Thought he can ran away from his mistakes…” the voice sounded from all around him. Circling, like a predator around its prey.

“No… Please” Varian cried, pulling on the chains harder. They rattled and tensed, pulling him upwards. He stared up, horrified to see gigantic face of Andrew. His enormous hand held the chains and he shook it, sending the boy swinging.

“You can’t escape me, Varian.” The Saporian said, the smirk impossibly large on his face. “Traitors pay with their lives, remember?”

“Please…” Varian’s vision started to blur as the tears fell from his eyes. The laugh that followed boomed in his eyes and he winced at the loudness.

Andrew let go of the shackles and they tensed again, pulling Varian down and back into the darkness. Varian cried, his throat hoarse as he begged again and again to let him go. The light grew smaller and smaller, and the chains pulled and pulled.

“Rapunzel!” he cried in desperation, before the light finally dimmed and dissapeared, the darkness overwhelming the terrified alchemist.

~~~~~~

He woke up with a start, water hitting his face. Droplets went down his face and hair, his bare body shivering from the cold water and wind howling in the room.

“Wakey, wakey” Andrew’s voice called from in front of him. He’d just put down an empty bucket to the floor and was staring at the boy with a smirk. “Enough sleeping.”

Before Varian’s clouded mind could register the situation, the Saporian managed to push the gag into his mouth again and was reaching for the satchel with potions.

“You know, I was wondering…” the male said as he shuffled around the bag.

Varian groggily looked in his direction. He was tired and the adrenaline from being drenched was leaving him quickly. He was faintly aware he should be panicking, begging for mercy. But his body and mind were so exhauseted he just didn’t have strenght to barely anything. He didn’t know how long was he kept there, tortured by the man he hoped to never see again.

“I already know what this acid of yours does to the skin” Andrew’s voice reached him like from behind the fog. He noticed the male’s pleased gaze at Varian’s right shoulder, where he knew an open wound was.

He dared to look there once, and the sight of bloody hole and bone visible made him dizzy and pass out on instant. He didn’t even need to look at the injury anymore. The picture of it was forever burnt in his mind.

“How about we check, what it does to other part of human body?” the Saporian stood up and approached the chained boy, holding the familiar vial.

This time Varian’s mind took only a second to register the words. His eyes widened in panic and he shouted against the gag, his whole body tensing and trashing.

Andrew seemed to be only encouraged by the boy’s terror and stared at him for a few seconds, before grabbing him forcefully and pushing against the wall. The alchemist’s whole body was trapped between the cold stone and his abductor, more muffled screams exiting his mouth.

“Stop fighting or it will be worse” Andrew growled into his ear and Varian felt the tears falling down his cheeks. Still, he tried to get away, which resulted in a more forceful push and he was unable to move anymore.

“Now, where should we start first?” the male mused as his eyes scanned the alchemist’s body. His gaze lingered longer on the baby blue eyes longer and he smirked with delight.

Varian’s eyes widened in realization and he let out a muffled plea, begging the male to stop. It fell on deaf ears, as Andrew reached out for him with his hand and grabbed his chin, holding the boy’s face still.

“It will be all over soon” he offered a false reassurance which did nothing to calm the already panicking alchemist. He stared in shock as the vial got closer, his vision already blurred with the tears.

Suddenly. there was a loud noise from somewhere behind the door, which startled both of them. Andrew clicked his tongue in annoyance and moved away, putting the vial safely on the floor, away from Varian.

“I’ll be right back” he said as he stormed out, shutting the door with a loud bang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe at last. Fluff/comfort chapter.

Varian’s mind was spinning, his vision blurred. He didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t dare to hope for anything. Adrenaline lowering, black spots started to appear at the corner of his vision. He heard some muffled voices but he couldn’t hear anything clearly.

Then, the door opened again and Varian didn’t dare to look up. There was a gasp and someone shuffled their feet, clearly uncertain.

“Holy- Captain! Over here!” he heard someone shout but it was all clouded, as if he had some cotton in his ears.

There was more shuffling, more people now. Varian didn’t know if it was even real or not. Someone swore and one pair of footsteps moved away hastily, some more following him after a short moment.

Someone approached him and he felt a hand reaching for his shoulder. He tensed and tried to move away, a muffled plea reaching from behind the gag.

“Hey, it’s okay, buddy” he heard a familiar voice and he whirrled his mind trying to remember who did it belong to. Was this person good or bad? He couldn’t remember.

“Shh, Varian. It’s okay” the voice reassured again and slowly reached out again, this time for his mouth. “I’m going to take out the gag now, okay?“

He nodded automatically, and felt a tugging at his mouth, as the material was gently removed. He gasped when it was finally gone, taking heavy breaths.

“Good, now I’m going to take care of those shackles” the familiar person stated. This time he didn’t react in any way, but they still reached out to his wrist and shuffled for a bit.

There was a clank and his body fell forward, not supported by the chains anymore. Before he reached the ground, he felt some warm arms catch him.

“I got you, buddy” the owner of the arms stated. Varian’s vision clouded but he still managed to make out red coat and gold sun ornament pinned to the chest.

“Eu…gene…?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“It’s me, kid. I got you. You’re safe now.” the older male reassured. Through the fog he saw him remove his coat and put it over the boy’s bare shoulders.

Varian hummed in response. He snuggled closer to the man’s chest, the feeling of safety making him sleepy.

“Will you… be there?” He asked as Eugene scooped him in his arms and stood up. He felt more like saw the quizzical gaze, his eyes already closing. “When I… wake up…” He explained.

“Of course, little buddy” Eugene smiled at the dozing alchemist. “Team Awesome, remember?”

Varian didn’t reply, already sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily. For the first time since his abduction, he felt safe enough to sleep.

~~~~~~

The first thing his mind registered was the light. He didn’t open his eyes yet, but he could clearly notice the light seeping through his closed eyelids.

Then came the sound. The quiet chirping of the birds, singing cheerfully to their hearts content. The shuffling of material, someone moving around, quietly, as to not disturb his sleep.

Next was the sense of touch. He felt a small breeze move through the room, but not in the way it did on his bare body back in that cold room. He felt himself lying on something soft, covered with material, probably a blanket.

He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the sudden light, so used to the darkness for so long. He tried to rise a hand to cover them, but it felt heavy and he only managed to move it few inches before it fell back limply on the covers.

“Varian?” a familiar voice, in a good way, sounded in his ears and he moved his head to the right. Eugene sat on the chair next to him, his face relieved. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

“Sore…” he replied, voice hoarse. Eugene smiled and scooted closer to the bedside.

“You need anything? Water?” he asked, the boy nodding. The male stood up and moved away, coming back in a minute with a glass of water. He helped the alchemist sit up and tipped the glass for him to drink.

Varian was uncomfortable with the way he was treated, but he decided it was for the better, as he was barely able to lift his hand, even less to hold anything. He drank greedily, the liquid soothing his dry throat.

When he was done, Eugene put the glass on the nearby table and sat back, both of them staying in a silence. After a moment, Varian started to feel uncomfortable with all the silence. He cleared his throat, to which Eugene looked up.

“How… how long was I…?” He started to form a question, but wasn’t able to finish. What did he even wanted to ask. Kidnapped? Abducted? Taken?

“You disappeared two weeks ago” Eugene’s voice was quiet, and he could hear guilt in it. “We tried to find you the moment you didn’t show up for work, and your dad told us you didn’t come home for the night. But it was like you’ve vanished into a thin air. No trace, just… gone”

Varian mulled the words in his mind, trying to grasp the idea. Two weeks. He was held capture and tortured for two weeks. His breath quickened as his mind relieved the moments of his captivity. The feeling of sword entering his body, acid eating through his skin, white-hot metal pushed against his bare body.

Before he had time to register, he was already hyperventilating, eyes wide open in terror but not really seeing the reality. His hands grasped the covers as he felt every injury he endured from the hands of the Saporian male.

A voice reached him from somewhere to his right, but it was muffled and barely recognisable. A hand was put on his shoulder and he reacted on instinct, crying and trashing, begging to stop.

The hand retracted but the voice didn’t and it took all of his strength to understand what was it saying. They were trying to calm him down, whispering reassurance of safety. He willed his breath to slow down, remembering where he was.

He was at the castle, Eugene was right next to him. Andrew was not there, he wasn’t going to hurt him. He repeated the words like mantra, steadying his breath and calming himself down.

By the time he was finally calm, several minutes have already passed and he was sweating from exhaustion. A hand reached for his shoulder and he didn’t shook it off this time.

“You okay now?” Eugene asked, concern in his voice. He slowly nodded and took a few more deep breaths. His hands hurt from where he clenched them over the cover and he uncurled the fingers, letting them release the tension.

“Sorry” he mumbled, his head down in shame. He heard Eugene shook his head.

“No, you don’t have to apologize, you’ve been through a lot” he replied. There was a silence again, and Varian breathed more evenly now.

“How did you find me?” he asked. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

“Well” Eugene’s voice wavered. “For the first few days we didn’t know what to do. The whole guard was put to their feet, and even the townsfolk tried to look for any sighs leading to you, but to no avail. It was then that your dad decided to send for Hector and Adira.”

“They are here?!” Varian’s head shot up at the names. He didn’t have many occasions to meet with his step-uncles but what he remembered from when he did made him uncomfortable.

Adira and Hector (he still couldn’t get used to calling those people aunt and uncle) were… unique. Although somehow distant, they usually got uncomfortably overprotective over the young alchemist.

“They stay at the castle, along with your dad”. Eugene nodded. “If it wasn’t for them, I don’t know how much longer would it take us to find you. They arrived week and a half after you disappeared and almost immediately found the lead. It was only several days after their arrival we’ve managed to trail down Andrew back to his hideout.”

Varian nodded absent-mindedly, trying not to think how would the things go if Eugene didn’t find him when they did. He felt a chill go up his spine and he shook his head, banishing the thought.

“Were they mad?” he asked and Eugene chuckled nervously.

“Yeah….” He scratched the back of his neck, before he continued. “Hector went complete feral when he saw you back there. We’d already apprehended Andrew, but he reached him faster than the guards could react. Before Stan and Pete managed to pry him off, Andrew was pretty beaten down. Several head injuries, cuts, bruises, broken ribs…” Eugene counted on his fingers. “And Adira just stood there, ready to come in once Hector was finished.” he added with a tired sigh. Varian chuckled quietly.

“Sounds like them” he mumbled and the older male smiled at the comment. “So they are staying at the castle?”

“Yes, them and your dad” the male confirmed. “I can tell them you’re awake and they can visit you later. But now, I think you need to rest.”

Varian tried to argue but a large yawn stopped him before he could say anything. His eyes blurred and he could feel the exhaustion creeping in. He nodded slightly and let Eugene help him get comfortable, his mind already half-awake.

He thought he felt the man gently brush his bangs away as he snuggled deeper into the soft bed. With a small smile on his lips, he was asleep before Eugene even left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Angst and Fluff/Comfort chapter. Be ready for a scare, as well as some cuddling and bear-hugs (hope it makes sense).

Something was clearly wrong. He couldn’t put a finger on it, but he could FEEL something was not the way it should be.

It was dark, he could see it even though his eyes were closed. There was no light falling to his face. He shivered and tried to go back to sleep, but something was stopping him.

He heard quiet footsteps approaching his bed. Deciding it being Eugene, he opened his eyes to see, what the man was doing in his room so late at night.

His baby blue eyes met green and he startled. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but a strong hand closed on it, muffling the sound.

“Not a peep.” Andrew hissed, his face merely inches from Varian’s. He stared in terror at the deformed Saporian, face covered in scars, bruises and limos. If it wasn’t for the eyes and the voice, the alchemist wouldn’t even recognise the male.

He wanted to fight the man, to call for help. He needed someone to come and save him. But his body seemed frozen in terror, not willing to obey.

His mind whirled as he tried to make heads and tails of the situation. How was Andrew even here? From what Eugene told him, he was badly injured. And, it’s impossible they kept him in the castle without some guards.

Andrew seemed to understand the unspoken questions and smirked, looking down at the terrified boy.

“Wondering, how can it be I am here, are you?” he asked grinning evilly. “Wasn’t easy, but I managed to take care of the guards they put over me. I knew they wouldn’t be so stupid and put you in the medical wing, since I was there. So I figured they probably gave you one of the guest rooms. After that, it was easy. Simply find the door with guards in front of them.”

If Varian was shocked by the detailed answer, he didn’t show it. His eyes still wide with fear and body frozen, he couldn’t do much except quickening his breathing.

“Seems to me, like we’ve stalled long enough, traitor” the male spoke, something metallic glinting in his other hand.

The alchemist gazed that way and noticed a small dagger. His breath quickened even more, eyes almost falling out with how wide-open they were. He willed his body to move, to do anything, but it was as if he was a puppet with cut-out strings. Limp and vulnerable.

“This will probably earn me a death sentence, but don’t worry.” Andrew lifted his armed hand and positioned the blade over Varian’s body. “I’ll have all the time in the underworld to make you pay for what you’ve done.”

Varian’s vision blurred as the tears started to fall from his eyes. Was that it? This is how he would die? Earning just a few hours of comfort and safety, for all of that to be taken away so quickly?

“See you in hell!” the Saporian cried triumphantly as he pushed his hand down, the dagger sinking into the boy’s chest. The alchemist’s body exploded with pain and in a spur of a moment he managed to pry off the hand from his mouth.

He screamed.

~~~~~~

He was screaming and trashing, darkness surrounding him from all directions. His chest burned, his stomach burned, his arms, shoulders… his whole body seemed to be on fire.

Someone rushed to his side, strong arms finding a way to his shoulders. He cried out and shook them off, head held in his hands, eyes clenched. He kept shouting, mumbling, pleading for everything to stop. Stop hurting him, stop torturing him, stop everything.

Arms again held him and he trashed even more. He didn’t even know were they the same arms as before or different. The person holding him didn’t pay attention to his cries, pulling him closer and into a strong hug.

He cried more, begging for them to let him go, leave him alone. They didn’t listen, instead slowly deepening the hug to give him less opportunity to escape. He panicked, trashing even more, remembering Andrew pushing him against the wall, a vial in his hand. He remembered him pushing his hand onto his mouth, a dagger slicing into his chest.

One of the hands around him moved, rubbing small circles on his back. Someone was speaking softly, but his clouded mind couldn’t comprehend the words.

Slowly, the panic subsided, as the person kept rubbing small circles on his back. His breath slowed down and he started to be more aware of his surrounding. The person kept on talking, words of reassurance bringing comfort. The voice seemed familiar, but his mind couldn’t connect it to any face.

Their shirt smelled of apples, fur and various chemicals, all of which seemed familiar. He focused on that scent, as his breath started to even. He took notice of a large frame, holding him securely in his arms. Then it clicked.

“Dad…” he whispered, his own arms lifting and grabbing for the back of his father’s shirt. He snuggled closer, eyes watering.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here.” His father whispered, his hand still massaging his back. “I won’t let him hurt you. Not anymore.”

The dam broke and he cried into the man’s chest, large tears sinking into the material. His father didn’t mind, holding him close and speaking softly. You’re okay. You’re safe.

He cried until there were no more tears. Even then, Varian didn’t let go of his father’s embrace, and neither did he. After some time, his father gently unwrapped his arms but didn’t move away from where he was sitting at the side of his bed.

“Sorry…” the boy mumbled, his bangs covering his eyes.

“What are you sorry for, kid? For that dick being a dick he is?” a sharp but familiar voice cut in and he looked up. Hector was standing not far away from his bed, Adira right beside him. Both of them looked angry, but he knew it wasn’t at him.

“Hector-” His father said warningly, but the man paid him no mind.

“What? I only say what is true.” he replied, irritation in his voice. “If those bucket-heads didn’t stop me, I would have kill the sorry excuse of the man. Then I’d burn the body and spread the ashes, so we’d never had to see him again.”

At the mention of the kill, Varian’s mind produced the picture of Andrew, arm with the dagger shooting towards his chest. His breath hitched and he felt panic overtake him once again.

His father was at him immediately, hands wrapping protectively around him and quietly soothing. It took shorter than the last time to calm him down, however, to which Varian was grateful.

“No talking about that near him.” Quirin sent and angry glare towards the dark-haired man. Hector’s shoulders slumped as his gaze fell on the trembling form of his nephew.

He sighed and came closer, reaching out his hand but never touching him. He let his arm fall limply back to his side, his eyes full of hurt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” he said and Varian knew it was meant for him.

“It’s okay…” he mumbled against his father’s chest but Hector shook his head in denial.

“No, it’s not. You’re hurt. HE hurt you.” the man said and the boy shivered at the mention of Andrew. “Not only physically, but also mentally.”

“Nobody expects you to be okay” he heard a female voice and Adira stepped closer, her face void of emotions he somehow knew were boiling inside. “What he did is unforgivable and I would gladly end his life, if you’d want me to.”

Varian’s eyes widened in terror and he tensed. Adira looked at him and took a deep breath.

“But I won’t do it.” she reassured. “Not because he’s not worth it, but because it breaks my heart to see you like that.” a small sinister smile crept up her lips before she continued. “And, it would be a much better punishment for him to live knowing, it was your decision that saved him.”

Varian stared mouth agape at the woman. It felt like forever but he felt himself smile a little. He couldn’t contain a quiet chuckle that escaped his mouth. He saw his father smiling and Hector grinning wildly.

“It would kill him if anyone were to know.” he added when the chuckle subsided.

“Well, then we can’t have that happen, now can we?” Hector said and they all laughed. He felt his father put a calming hand on his shoulder and he looked up to him.

“Son, whatever’s going to happen, I’ll be there with you” he said. “We all will” he added, looking back at the others. They both nodded in response.

“Thanks Dad, Uncle Hector, Aunt Adira.” he said with a smile on his lips. The man and woman stood frozen. It was the first time he referred to them as such.

“Oh, fuck it. Give me a hug, nephew!” Hector said with a large grin and closed him in a bear-hug before he could even oppose. He didn’t pay attention to his father’s “no swearing!” shouts or cries of protest as he was pulled into a group hug, along with Adira.

Yes, whatever’s going to happen, Varian was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

The double door to the throne room opened and people inside quietened. The prisoner was led down the aisle, towards the centre of the room. His hands and legs were in shackles, the chains rattling with every movement. He was flanked by two guards, each of them holding one of his shoulder.

The crowd whispered and murmured as he walked, their eyes showing anger, hate and a sense of justice. The prisoner didn’t look up but he was well aware of the stares. He smirked, not paying mind to the atmosphere in the room.

The group finally reached the centre of the room. Behind them, in the benches, sat the townspeople and nobles. In front of them, on three thrones, sat the royal family. The Captain of the Guard and the Royal Advisor both stood to their right and left respectively.

Nigel cleared his throat, before unrolling the scroll he held under his shoulder and stepping forward.

“Hubert of Saporia!” He started and the room felt silent.

“Andrew, if you don’t mind.” The prisoner interrupted. The Advisor glared at him but continued without losing a beat.

“Hubert of Saporia” He repeated, putting a stress on the name. “You stand today in front of the Royal Court, to answer for the crimes committed against the Kingdom of Corona and its citizens! Before I read out the charges, do you have anything to say?”

“Where’s the kid?” The male asked, looking around. “Figured he’d be here.”

Eugene took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He didn’t want to lash out on the man, it wouldn’t serve any good. From the corner of his eye he noticed Rapunzel tensing on her throne, her knuckles white from gripping the armrests. She, too, was fighting herself to just stand up and slap the male.

“The Royal Engineer already gave his testimony and his presence is no longer required.” Nigel replied with a steady voice.

“Shame. Wanted to see him again.” Andrew shrugged his shoulders and Eugene thought for a moment Rapunzel will blow up right there. Queen Ariana reached out her hand and gently put it on her daughter’s calming her down. The princess took a deep breath and smiled gratefully at her mother.

“If you have nothing else to say, I will proceed with stating the charges.” Nigel interrupted before the prisoner could say anything more. “Hubert of Saporia” He said, ignoring the male correcting his name again. “You are charged with threatening to overthrow the rulers of Corona, planning and staging coup d'état, planning to destroy the kingdom and its citizens, attacking and brainwashing the rulers of Corona, attacking the princess. Of most recent ones, you are charged with escaping the dungeons, kidnapping the Royal Engineer, holding against his will, threatening with death, torturing and causing multiple injuries.” The people started to whisper again, their voices agitated. “These are all the charges. How do you pledge?”

“Not guilty.” Andrew replied instantly, the ever-present smirk on his face. Townsfolk and nobles gathered in the room started shouting, calling him a liar and a threat to the kingdom.

Some people started throwing tomatoes and eggs at the male, their anger and hatred visible in their actions.

“Quiet!” Nigel’s voice echoed in the room, bouncing from the walls. People shut up at once, sitting back down. They were still angry, but no one was shouting or throwing anything anymore. “Hubert of Saporia, are you sure this is how you pledge?”

“You heard me, old man.” Came the reply and angry voices aroused again. Nigel shouted for them to quiet down, but it didn’t work the second time.

“Silence!” An authoritative voice boomed in the throne room, successfully shutting up the angered mob. King Frederic was standing up, his eyes glaring at the people before moving to the prisoner. “Hubert of Saporia, based on the testimony of witnesses and multiple proofs, including plans signed with your name, I thereby find you guilty of all the charges and sentence to the life-sentence in the Royal Mines.”

At hearing that, people started to argue again, but the King continued nevertheless.

“Tomorrow morning you will be placed on the Prison Barge and taken to the mines. Is that clear?” King Frederic looked down at the prisoner expectantly.

“Clear as a bell. Although it must have hurt your pride to not get rid of me on the spot, Your Highness.” The male smirked in response. “I always knew you didn’t have to guts.”

“Actually, your sentence was requested by the Royal Engineer, who you kidnapped, held against his will and tortured.” Nigel explained, a smirk on his face. “How does it feel to know, the one you wronged let you live?”

“He’s an idiot. That’s all to it.” Andrew hissed through clenched teeth. How dare they say it in front of everyone. He’d be a laughing stock if any other prisoner was to know he’d got away only because the kid he failed to kill decided against it.

“Or he wanted to show you he’s not like you.” A female voice said and he saw the princess standing up. “That whatever he’d done in the past, he never was and never will be like you.”

Andrew growled in response but didn’t say anything. How dare they?!

“Although the Royal Engineer didn’t want your death, let me add something, before we end.” The King said, his eyes stern. “If you in any way attempt or are found attempting to escape, you will receive a death sentence. Court dismissed.”

With that words the guards grabbed Andrew and led him away, back to the dungeons, where he was to await the morning.

~~~~~~

The sun was barely up but the port was already busy. A group moved towards one of the docks.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Quirin looked down at his son, worry in his eyes. “You haven’t recovered yet.”

“I know, dad. But I have to... no, I need to do this” Varian shook his head as they made their way towards the Prison Barge. “I need to see him. To... make sure...”

“That he’s truly leaving?” Adira asked. The boy nodded slowly.

“It would be better if you’d just let me-” Hector started but Adira struck the back of his head.

“We’ve already discussed it, brother. If our nephew doesn’t wish for it, we won’t do it.” She stated in a voice you don’t argue with.

“I appreciate the gesture, uncle. But I am not like him.” Varian looked up at him from where he was sitting on a wheelchair.

The Royal Medic, seeing they boy was unwavering in his decision to see the barge off, ordered him to at least use the wheelchair, since he was in no condition to walk all the way himself.

“Gah, you are too soft. It’s your fault, Quirin!” Hector argued but smiled fondly, ruffling his nephew’s hair.

“Varian!” A female voice called out and they saw Rapunzel waving her hand at them. She waited until they came closer, her short brown hair moving with the soft breeze. “What are you doing here? I thought the Royal Medic said you’re not to leave the bed for at least one more week.”

“Try and hold him in one place for a week.” Quirin laughed. “And I’m not counting the lab.”

Rapunzel chuckled in response and looked at Varian. Her smile wavered and turned into a troubled frown.

“We were really worried about you. Everyone was doing their best.” She said and the boy looked down at the words. He felt bad with how people worried about him, even though this time it wasn’t entirely his fault. “I can’t even begin to think, what would happen if Eugene didn’t get to you when he did. I couldn’t lose you, Varian.”

“Thank you, Pri-Rapunzel.” The alchemist mumbled, his head staring at Ruddiger sleeping comfortably on his laps. Since he was brought back, the raccoon didn’t leave his side even for a moment. He petted his back absent-mindedly, the animal letting out a quiet purr.

Suddenly, a prison wagon appeared on the horizon, Max and Eugene leading it, two other guards, who Varian recognised as Pete and Stan, riding behind. They stopped near the group and Eugene gave a surprised frown at the alchemist.

“Get out!” Stan ordered, opening the door to the wagon and letting the prisoner step outside. He was still wearing shackles on his arms and legs, but the smirk didn’t disappear.

“Hey, I’m coming. Gee, talk about patience.” Andrew strolled slowly from inside the wagon and looked around. His eyes stopped on the group and he seemed to stare straight at Varian.

The boy cringed and shivered under the gaze, turning his head downward. Ruddiger woke up at the slight movement and noticed the Saporian, hissing in his direction from his master’s laps. Hector and Adira stepped in front of him protectively, while Quirin laid a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Heeeey, kid. How’s your shoulder?” The male called out, not paying attention to the guards telling him to shut up. “Still a little bit too bony?”

Varian trembled at the comment, the memory of the acid eating his skin still fresh. Eugene moved to push Andrew towards the barge, but someone was faster.

Hector reached the male in few large steps, his blade opening and reaching for the throat. The guards shouted in alarm, but Eugene motioned for them to stay down, wondering, what the man was doing.

“Not another word, scum. If it wasn’t for my nephew, you’d be already dead and your ashes flying somewhere with even the smallest breeze.” Hector hissed, his blade pushing against the male’s throat.

The green eyes were wide open. Although he tried to hide it, he was terrified. He still remembered how the dark-haired man and his beasts attacked him back in the hideout. He attempted to fake his emotions, but he knew the man wasn’t kidding.

“Now listen closely, scum.” Hector’s blade pushed even more, but not enough to create a cut. “You will turn around and quietly step onto that boat. Then, you will obediently get yourself locked in the cell and sit still until you reach the mines. You will stay there until you die, because if ever hear you escaped, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do you understand?”

Andrew nodded fiercely, not daring to test the man’s patience. He still managed to steal a glance at Varian’s form, now looking directly at the two men. A growl and a sharp slap was the only warning he got, before the man retreated his blade and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up from the ground in one swift motion.

“And you will not look at nor speak to my nephew! EVER!” Hector growled before letting go of the Saporian’s shirt and letting him fall to the ground.

The guards quickly pushed him up and turned towards the barge, leading him on the board. He didn’t dare to look back, afraid of the man’s wrath. He grit his teeth in annoyance, that someone dared to make him feel terrified.

Hector huffed and rejoined the group, hiding his blade back. He met their surprised and unhappy gazes and shrugged.

“Someone had to teach him the lesson.” He stated, not in the slightest feeling guilty.

“Although I don’t approve the method, I appreciate the gesture.” Quirin nodded with a small smile. “You scared him half to death.”

“He almost wet himself.” Hector grinned in response and they heard Varian chuckle at that.

“Probably the first time someone scared him like that.” The boy added between the chuckles.

“First time for everything. And he deserved it.” Adira nodded in approval. “I am glad you’re feeling better.”

“Not yet...” Varian mumbled and everyone’s faces saddened. It was true, traumas like that didn’t disappear that easily. “But I will be.” He added, a small smile appearing on his face.

“In time.” His father agreed as he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and turned back towards the castle. “Now, it’s high time we get back. You’ve still didn’t recover and we only got one-hour leave for you.”

Varian groaned at the thought and slumped in the chair. Ruddiger chirruped, as if trying to cheer up the boy. Rapunzel smiled, as she and Eugene watched the group walk back to the castle. The man put his arm around her and she leaned into the embrace.

“He will be fine.” She said and he hummed in agreement. 

“He’s a tough little brat. I tell you, he’d be up and running before we even know it.” The man added as he turned his head to look at the ship disappearing behind the horizon. “And thanks to that crazy feral uncle of his, we have one problem less to worry about.”

“Hey, his name is Hector!” Rapunzel nudged his side playfully and he laughed. Yes, everything’s going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> And off we go into the unknown. Fasten your seatbelts, because it's going to be a bumpy ride.


End file.
